


what is love?

by WrathoftheStag (Mwuahna)



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Budding relationships, Casual Drug Use, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Flirting, Fluff, Love, M/M, Singing, established relationships - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-21
Updated: 2018-06-21
Packaged: 2019-05-26 11:40:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15000125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mwuahna/pseuds/WrathoftheStag
Summary: A few vignettes featuring love through the eyes of theCheck, Please!gang.





	what is love?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [teluete](https://archiveofourown.org/users/teluete/gifts).



> Happiest of birthdays, sweet Teluete. May the universe create the most special day for you.

**Ransom and Holster** :

“Who wants to share a best friend sundae?”

“Me! Me! I do!!”

The two happily dug in, Ransom a little too quickly as he was soon stricken with a massive brain freeze.

“Bro, bro, brooooo!” he yelped. “Brain freeze! SO BAD!”

“Fuck, breathe through it. You got it,” Holster said as he rubbed Ransom’s shoulder. “Dude, you gotta take it easy. It isn’t going anywhere. See?”

“I know,” Ransom sighed. “I made it extra large and even poured extra hot fudge on it—just like you like it, bro.”

“You’re too good to me,” Holster said with a smile. 

Holster looked at Ransom over the sundae. Where did he come from? It was their frog year, and the two got paired up, and everything seemed to magically fall into place. 

“Birkholtz and Oluransi. On the ice, gentlemen,” Coach Murray had called.

The second they skated together, they knew. They just knew. Total drift compatibility. 

Holster smirked at Ransom as he wiped hot fudge from the corner of his mouth.

“What?” Ransom asked.

“Nothing, you fucker. Eat your damn ice cream.”

The two smiled at each other and continued digging in.

 

 **Shitty and Lardo** :

Lardo inhaled deeply as Shitty watched with fascination. She passed the joint over and then exhaled as Shitty playfully tried to catch the smoke floating up above her head in soft wisps. The reading room was pretty this time of night. The magic hour Jack had called it once. The rich purples and pinks of the dusky sky lit up her face. Her wonderful face that didn’t hide a single thing. It showed all of her strength, all of her humor, all of her brilliance—even underneath the stoic sass.

While Shitty loved spending time with everyone in the Haus—his friends really were his lifeline and a source of comfort and peace—the time spent with Lardo was somehow more special. An immense source of peace and tranquility. He studied her intently. 

“What? Do I have something on my face?” Lardo asked as she rubbed her cheek.

“No, you’re just…”

“I'm just what?”

“Perfect,” Shitty blurted out before he could stop himself.

Lardo smiled softly and punched him in the arm. “Nerd.” 

The two looked at one another and Shitty smiled broadly. They burst into a fit of giggles.

“You’re gross,” Lardo said in between laughs.

“Yeah, I know,” Shitty said as he took her hand and pressed a tiny kiss to it.

 

 **Dex and Nursey** :

“Dex! Hurry! I need help!”

Dex ran into the living room, expecting to find Nursey hurt somehow. Instead, Nursey was on the couch watching _Steven Universe_. A bowl of popcorn on his lap.

“What the hell, Nurse‽” 

“Can you gimme the remote?”

“Seriously? I thought I’d run in here and find you pinned under a bookcase or something. You freaking kidding me?”

“Nope, I’m 100% for reals. Volume’s too low.”

Dex threw the remote at him, then leaned against the door jamb. Nursey scoot over, and gently patted the sofa. With a frown, Dex walked over and sat. The two melted slowly into the couch as Nursey swung his legs over and rested them on Dex’s lap.

“I love this episode,” Nursey said quietly.

“Me too… dumbass,” Dex replied with a smirk.

“I know.”

Nursey smiled and handed him the popcorn.

 

**Jack and Bitty:**

When the planets align just so and there are no roadies, no charity appearances, no anything, Jack is happy that he can be home and have Bits there with him. Whenever that happens, the two smirk and smile and act as though it were the first time Bitty slept over.

“Mr. Zimmermann,” Bitty said with a smirk while he cut some potatoes as Jack walked into the kitchen.

“Eric,” Jack said as he reached from behind and wrapped his arms around Bitty’s waist, resting his chin on Bitty’s shoulder.

“Eric‽” Bitty said. He put his knife down and turned to face Jack. “Well, that’s just weird.”

“Haha. Just kidding, Bits. And besides, you started it.”

“Eric… good lord,” Bitty said with a laugh and returned to his potatoes.

“Would you prefer Dicky?”

“Well now you’re just messing with me,” Bitty said and raised an eyebrow at Jack.

Jack smiled, and asked as he pressed a kiss into Bitty’s neck, “What are you making?” 

“Potato leek soup––a low-fat version, but still tasty––and some of Moomaw's famous biscuits.”

“No protein?” Jack said and poked Bitty in the side (he loved how ticklish Bitty could be.)

Bitty threw his head back and laughed, “Stop! I’m also broiling some salmon. It’s marinating right now.”

“That’s my guy.”

“It’s kind of quiet in here. Put some music on?” 

“Okay, what do you want to hear?”

Bitty pointed toward his phone with his head, “I made a new playlist. Some Bey, Gaga, Angel Olsen, Lana del Rey, Banks––you know, just the essentials.”

Jack planted a sweet kiss on Bitty’s neck then walked over to the counter to grab his phone. “What’s the name of the playlist?”

Bitty was at the sink, rinsing the leeks and paused. “Uh… Sweetpea.”

Jack smirked. “Sweetpea?”

“It’s mainly a bunch of love songs… and well, you know.”

Jack pressed play, put the phone down, returned to Bitty, and immediately wrapped his arms around him. “No, I don’t. Tell me, bud.”

“You are such a stinker,” Bitty said as he leaned back onto Jack. 

Jack began to sway them slowly to the music, and then sang, “I will love you 'til the end of time. I would wait a million years, promise you'll remember that you're mine…”

Bitty spun around and faced Jack, eyes wide with glee, “How in the world do you know that [song](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JRWox-i6aAk)?”

“You hang around Lardo and Shitty long enough, stuff starts to stick. Is this Miley Cyrus?”

Bitty laughed and playfully swatted Jack on the arm, “Sure… yeah, whatever you say.”

The two continued slow dancing as Jack sang into Bitty’s ear, “I will love you 'til the end of time…”

**Author's Note:**

> Woo-woo! Cancers in the house! *high fives*
> 
> Come and holler at me [on Tumblr](http://wrathofthestag.tumblr.com).


End file.
